


Life Decisions

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaXena takes refuge in Ares while the Olympians are trying to murder her and while with him she discovers some hidden feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: The story's mine, but the character's aren't, except for Lissia, she is all mine! NO SUBTEXT, except for that of ANOTHER KIND! I am a strict Xena/Ares fan! This takes place immediately after 'God fearing Child.' Let me(Lissia) know what you think of it at: mhr@nothnbut.net. Thanks. Yada, yada, yada, can we get on with it now?!?

Hercules was leaving to go continue his journey through life with Iolaus. Gabrielle had decided to go visit her family in Potidaea, so that Xena and Eve could have some personal time to bond. From a distance Gabrielle said, "Bye Xena, bye Eve, I'll see in a couple of weeks." Xena distractedly replied, "Yeah, bye Gabby, see ya later." After the bard had left, she said, "Come out Ares, I know you're there." As she had expected, there was a flash of light, but instead of Ares, there was a young, blond haired, blue eyed girl standing before her. The girl looked at her and winked, "Ewww, you mistook me for my cousin. That must have been hard to do. Maybe you aren't as smart as Ares thinks you are," she said sarcastically. Xena smiled, "One of Ares goons. no doubt," she replied evenly. The girl wrinkled her nose, "No! I'm his cousin, Lissia, the Goddess of War. Zeus handed me the title before Hercules killed him," she said sweetly. Xena raised an eyebrow, "Okay... Well, you're obviously here for more then an introduction," she replied, suggesting that the goddess better talk. Lissia smiled, I see why cuz likes you so much, challenging, she thought, but said, "I came here to ask you to give Ar a chance. When you died, he was contempt on resurrecting you, but Eli got to it first. You've inspired him to change, he wants to win your trust and affections. He truly does-." The goddess didn't have time to finish her sentence, Ares showed up and seeing that he was mad at her, left. At Xena's raised eyebrow look, he shrugged, "She never knows when to shut-up," he said, then disappeared before she could utter a word. Where he'd been standing, there now laid a thornless, red, rose. Xena picked it up and smelled it, then set it down on top of her weapons. She took one last look around the camp, then went to sleep with her daughter held protectively in her arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Xena awoke, she could tell that someone was watching her. She opened her eyes, as she did so, Ares was going to leave, seeing that she was awake. She took a deep breath and gently said, "Ares," then got up and began to put her armor on quietly, as to not wake up Eve. "Look, Xena, I can explain, if you'd just give me a minute," he said quickly, fearing that she would yell at him. Xena shook her head, "no. I've known that you've been watching me sleep for quite some time now. All I want to know is why?" She said gently. He glanced at her, then lowered his gaze to Eve, "Lissia told and I tried to tell you, but you didn't believe me," he replied calmly. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! When have I ever believed one thing that you gods have ever said?" She asked impatiently. Ares thought for a moment, then replied, "Never. You haven't trusted a god since you turned good, but there have been times when you should've listened to me." Xena was angry, "like when?" She challenged sarcastically. "Like with Dahok," he replied sharply. Xena was stumped, it was true, if she'd listened to him Solon would be alive, Hope would have never been born, and Gabrielle would probably still have her blood-innocence. She said nothing, so Ares continued, "Xena I care about you and Eve, let me protect you from the other gods, please," he offered gently. She looked at him, disbelief playing in her gaze, "What's the catch?" She asked skeptically. Ares looked her dead in the eye and answered, "Nothing, no catch, no strings. I just want to help." Xena looked away from him and down at her baby, "I'll-" she started, "I'll think about it," she finished after a few minutes. He nodded, slightly disappointed, slightly relieved, then said, "Okay. I'll leave you alone now. When you've made up your mind, just call me." Xena asked, "And you'll come?" He grinned and answered her question with one of his own, "Don't I always?" She smiled, then he was gone, once again leaving a rose where he'd been standing. Her smiled widened, and only the keenest eye could have seen her blush. The sound of Eve crying woke her from the trance that she found herself in. "The joys of being a mother," she said, then tended to her daughter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Xena took Eve to a close lake for her first bath. She held the baby and casually dripped water over the two of them. She laughed as Eve hit and kicked at the water. "Looky, Looky, the Warrior Princess does have a weak spot, after all," came a voice from the shore. Xena turned sharply, then relaxed when she saw who it was, "What do you want now, Lissia?" She asked irritably. "I wanted to tell you that he only wants to help you, nothing more. You can trust him," the goddess said gently. Xena sighed, "I know, but I'm sure that he wants something from me," she replied, still soaking in the lake with Eve. "Only your trust," she said quietly. "I want to believe you, but I can't. Everything that he's ever done to me, has had something to do with getting me to be his little Warrior Queen," she replied sadly. The goddess could see the pain poring from the worrioress's eyes and said gently, "He's not interested in that anymore. He's interested in you emotionally." Xena sighed heavily, "Lissia, I told him I'd think about it, now, leave," she said coldly. Lissia sighed, "Xena, he loves you, but since you want me to leave, I'll leave," she replied as she disappeared from the mortal realm. The warrioress sighed, then said, "He doesn't care about me, he just wants me to lead his army to victory." Eve started to cry, so Xena began to comfort her daughter. "What's wrong? Huh? What's wrong?" She cooed. The baby stopped crying and started splashing water again. The Warrior Princess began to laugh and started to hit the water, gently splashing the baby.   
  
Suddenly, Ares appeared, concern evident on his face, "I heard the baby cry, is everything okay?" He asked, quickly looking both mother and daughter over. Xena laughed, "We're fine. Babies do cry, ya know," she said through her laughter. He looked hurt by her laughter, "I know that babies cry allot, but I got a little worried," he said. Seeing that she'd hurt him, she replied, "Thanks for caring, but I don't believe I've asked for your help, yet." He smiled at her, then disappeared. Xena sighed, regretting that she'd hurt him, "Maybe I should except his offer," she said to Eve, then shook her head in confusion.   
  
As Xena came ashore, there was a flash of light, then there stood who she assumed to be Athena, "Smart mortal. You know who I am," she said tauntingly. There was another flash of light, leaving Discord and Artemis in its afterglow. "Now prepare to die, goody, goody," Discord added, forming a fire bolt, the other two goddesses did the same thing. Xena thought fast, "Artemis, you'd kill an Amazon?" She asked quickly. The Hunt Goddess shrank back, then said, "No, but you're not an Amazon." Oh great, she didn't fall for it, Xena thought to herself. "Athena, would you actually kill one of your followers?" She asked the Goddess of Wisdom. Athena blinked, "I stopped considering you as one of my followers when you and Hercules killed daddy," she replied stepping forward. Xena was running out of time and ideas, then it hit her, "You can't kill me. I'm Ares's chosen, if you kill me, you'll all be punished." She said, relieved that she'd found her way out of this battle. All three goddesses laughed, "Zeus is dead! That was one of his dumb rules, we no longer have to abide by it," Athena shrieked. Great, Xena thought, I just ran out of time.   
  
Xena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Eve, knowing that they were both going to die no matter what now. She heard three fire bolts being thrown at her, then the sound of the goddesses leaving, but she felt nothing. She stayed where she was, eyes still closed, one arm around Eve, the other dangling helplessly at her side. After a few minutes, she felt strong hands grab her shoulders and gently shake her, then she heard Ares's voice say, "Xena! Xena, are you okay?" Relief flooded over her, she opened her eyes and instinctively through her arms around her savour’s neck. He in turn wrapped his arms protectively around her, then gently asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded against his chest, then realizing who was holding her, moved away, and asked, "Why did you come to save me? I haven't excepted your offer and I didn't call you." Ares sighed, "Xena, I care about you and Eve. Weather you except my offer or not, I'm going to help you. Look, I love you, Xena," he replied lovingly. Xena shook her head in slight shock, "I accept your offer. I need your help," she said quietly. He smiled, then held his hand out towards her, "Take my hand," he instructed. ""Where are we going?" She asked, moving back a few paces. He smiled devilishly, "Someplace safe. Trust me," he said, stepping closer to her, hand still extended. She nodded and took his outstretched hand, then held Eve closer as they disappeared. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Xena opened her eyes, they were in Ares's palace on Olympus, "This is a safe place? The Olympians are the ones that are trying to kill me," she said annoyance playing in her voice, distrust in her eyes. From the opposite end of the room, she heard, "You really aren't that smart, Xena. How quickly you forget, Graegus guards this palace." Xena turned to see Lissia, "But how can Graegus protect us from the other gods, they're immortal?" She said questioningly. Lissia rolled her eyes, "If Graegus can kill Darphus, then he can kill the other gods, easily. There are only a few he won't attack, me, Ar, Strife, Zeus, and Hera. And Strife, Zeus and, Hera are dead," she explained. Xena smiled, then her face wrinkled in concern, "What about me and Eve?" She asked worriedly. Ares answered her question, "Don't worry, the only type of attack he'll do to you is a play attack. You helped me train him, he likes you." Xena smiled reassurance evident on her face, then asked, "Where's Argo?" He laughed a little, "When I transported us, she went to my stables," he explained. Xena's face dropped, "The last time you put one of my horses in your stables she got pregnant," she stated irritably. Ares shrugged helplessly, then Lissia said, "Don't worry so much Xe! She's in with my mares. Your little war-horse will be fine, mine always are." Xena nodded, then looked around the room. Feeling safe, she smiled. "Want me to take the baby?" Ares asked innocently. Xena backed away distrustfully. He rolled his eyes, "Have I ever hurt a baby?" He asked. She shook her head, but still wouldn’t come any closer. She glanced over at Lissia, who was ushering her towards him, then back at Ares, who was giving her a pleading look, "Please," he said gently. She walked towards him and handed the child to him. She looked t Lissia, "Who ever knew the God of War could be gentle?" It was more of a statement than a question. Lissia smiled, "Like I said before, you’ve inspired him to change." Xena flashed a loving smile at Ares, who was cooing at Eve, then laughed a little. "A kinder, gentler God of War," she said under her breath.   
  
Ares made a crib appear and carefully placed Eve in it, wrapping the blankets snuggly around her. Xena walked over and lovingly looked down at her daughter. She gently stroked the child’s forehead, then, asked, "Ares, by chance did you leave my old room the way it was?" He laughed, "Yeah, I just kept the dust and cobwebs away," he replied. "Thanks. I think I’ll go change. If you don’t mind, I’d like to leave Eve in here for now, I’ll bring her with me when I go to bed," she said thoughtfully. He glanced at her, "Do you still remember the way to your room?" He asked. She laughed and poked him, "Yes, I remember the way to my room. My memory isn’t that bad," she said, laughter spilling through her voice. She walked out of the room and Ares started admiringly after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Xena walked into her old room and smiled. It looked the same as it had the last time she was there. Except for a package laying on the bed with a note on it. She read the note:   
  
Xena, Truthfully, I never thought you’d come back here, that you’d ever trust me again. Thank-you. Love, Ares   
  
Xena smiled, then opened the package. There laid a red, silk, dress. She carefully removed it and held it against her body. She looked in the mirror and smiled, then laid it back down on the bed. She went to the closet and opened it, everything was right where she’d left it on her last visit, which had been several years ago. She closed the closet and walked over to the dresser, she put her weapons down on top, then opened the first drawer. She took out a silver necklace, it had been the last thing he’d given her, she’d only worn it once. A smile graced her face, she set the necklace down with the dress, then ran back to the closet and grabbed a pair of red, high-heeled shoes. She quickly removed her armor, then laid down on the bed, taking in the sight of her old room. She sighed happily, then changed into the dress. Looking back in the mirror, she realized that she really needed to do something with her hair. She brushed it out, then pulled part of it back into a rubber band, leaving the rest dangling. She smiled at her reflection, then wrinkled her nose. Running back to the dresser, she opened the second drawer. She took out the make-up pack and rummaged through it until she found some red lipstick. She put it on, then threw it back in the drawer and ran out of the room to find Ares and dinner.   
  
Xena walked into the main room and upon entering asked, "Lissia, where’s Ares?" The Goddess of War turned, looked Xena up and down, then said, "His personal bed chambers. I’d leave him alone, I’m not even aloud in there, no one is." It was too late Xena was already on her way to his chambers. She stopped at the door, straightened her dress, then quietly walked into the room. Ares was sitting at a table back turned away from her, she quietly walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who," she whispered in his ear. He smiled, "Let’s see, only one person would challenge me by coming in here and that one person is Xena," he replied as she removed her hands. He stood and turned to look at her. As his eyes landed on her, he went speechless and his mouth hung open. Xena laughed, then closed his mouth with a finger, saying, "It’s rude to gawk." He obediently shook himself out of the trance, then fingered the necklace that hung around her neck, "You told that you through this in the fire after running the gauntlet," he said absently. She smiled and replied gently, "I lied. It’s been here since my last visit. By any chance could we eat dinner? I’m starving." Ares laughed, "Yeah we can eat . Do you wanna eat here, or at an inn, or something?" He asked, eyes still glued on her. "Well, I’m all dressed up, so, someplace fancy would be nice. Surprise me," she replied. At his nod she added, "Change into something other than leather and meet me in the main room." Then she left the room and went to go talk to Lissia.   
  
Xena walked into the main room and inquired, "Lissia, you’re the Goddess of War, yet all you wear is a black, silk dress? No weapons?" Lissia laughed, "I guess Ar hasn’t told you much about me. I was raised as a mortal. I was taught to respect other people. Truthfully, I’ve never killed anyone," she explained. Xena was confused, "Then why did Zeus make you the Goddess of War, if you don’t kill?" She asked. "I balance Ares. He kills and I don’t. It works for us and you mortals," the goddess answered. Xena nodded in understanding. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ares entered the room in a fancy suit and asked, "Okay Xena, you ready to go?" Both mortal and goddess turned at the sound of his voice. Lissia stared in shock and Xena smiled, as Ares turned a light shade of red. Xena walked over to where he was standing and slipped her hand into his, "Lissia, watch Eve," she ordered as they disappeared. They reappeared at a fancy restaurant in Athens, Xena momentarily stood in shock, "This is the first place you ever took me, isn’t it?" She asked in awe. "Yeah I had a warlord rebuild it when you left for India," he replied. She looked up at him and smiled, then they walked in and sat down. They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. As they were leaving Ares said, "Xena, I found something you might like." At her questioning look, he pulled out her old arm cuff and handed it to her, "All your other stuff is in your room, leather, armor, everything. I’ll transport you immediately there, Eve will be waiting," he explained. She was beaming at him, then through her arms around him in an appreciative embrace, "Thanks," she whispered in his ear. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, then they disappeared in a radiant light.   
  
They reappeared in her room, she looked around and saw Both Eve and all her old things. Ares replaced her and began to walk out of the room. Without thinking, Xena ordered, "Ares, wait." He turned questioningly, but stayed. Xena motioned for him to sit by her on the bed, which he did. Then she explained, "When I came here, I really didn’t trust you. But, then I saw you with Eve and later at the restaurant, then again just now. You aren’t pushing into doing anything, why?" He sighed, "Because, I don’t want to loose you again, not to the other gods, not to hatred," he answered, picking her hand up and gently holding it. He expected her to snatch it away, but she didn’t. Instead, she leaned forward, he released her hand, which went around his neck, while his hands found their way around her waist. They were inches apart and he said, "Xena-," but was cut off as her lips captured his in a deep, passionate kiss. They parted and she smiled, "Thanks," she said lightly. Ares nodded in blunt shock, then started for the door again. Xena flipped and landed in front of him, blocking the door, "Let me finish," she ordered. At his nod, she continued, "I know I can trust you. Look, about what happened over there, I-," she was abruptly cut off, "I know. It won’t happen again. Sorry," he said disappearing. "What?!?" Xena asked loudly. Not getting a reply, she rolled her eyes, "Men," she sighed. She quickly changed, picked Eve up out of the cradle and laid down on the bed. Soon they were both asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Xena awoke the next morning, flipping out of bed and grabbing her sword. "Calm down, girly," Lissia said, surprise evident in her voice. Xena relaxed and put her sword down, "Why are you here?" She asked. The goddess answered her, "Cuz told me to wake you up." The warrioress looked confused, "Why didn’t he come to wake me?" She asked while getting a pastry from the table. "Well, hmmm, I believe he’s afraid that you’re mad at him for kissing you last night," Lissia answered in an obvious tone. Xena replied to this lightly, "He assumes too much. Where is he?" Lissia rolled her eyes, "The one place that I’m not aloud to go," she answered sarcastically. The warrioress nodded, then picked up the woken child and left the room, heading towards the god’s bed chambers. Lissia stopped her halfway, "Xena wait! Xena!" The Warrior Princess halted, "What?!?" She asked irritation in her voice. "Xena, if you’re going to go in there, let me take Eve. He’s really pissed with himself," the Goddess of War explained carefully. Xena reluctantly handed the child to Lissia, "Be careful," the goddess warned. Xena rolled her eyes, but listened, for she knew his temper all too well.   
  
Xena walked into the room cautiously and ducked as a lightning bolt buzzed over her head. "Well, when little cuz says you’re mad, she means it," Xena said playfully. He turned to look at her, "Sorry, I thought you were Lissia. Are you mad about last night and all?" He replied apologetically. "Why would I be mad at you?" She reasoned. He blinked, "Hello, I only kissed you last night, that’s all!" He yelled. She rolled her eyes, "No you didn’t," she said quickly. He shook his head, "I’m sorry, but are you saying that I imagined us kissing?" He asked, calmer than before. Xena smiled evilly and shook her head, "No, I kissed you. So, I have no reason to be mad at you," she pointed out. He stared at her blankly. She laughed evilly. "So, you’re not mad at me?" He asked, relief in his voice. Xena shook her head, unable to say anything through her laughter.   
  
There was a sharp knock at the door, "What?" Both Xena and Ares asked. Lissia’s voice answered, "Xena, your child won’t stop screaming. Little Miss Goddess of War could use a little help here!" The warrioress walked out of the room and took the child from the struggling goddess, "I’m going to go change and take care of Eve," she said walking towards her room, child cradles in her arms, silent as ever. "Incredible," the goddess breathed. "Yeah, she is, isn’t she?" The War God said absently. Lissia glanced at him, "I was talking about how the baby just shut up when Xena took her," she said evenly. He shrugged, still watching his Warrior Princess as she walked down the hall. Lissia snickered quietly as Xena turned around and winked, then continued down the hall. "What was that all about?" Ares asked annoyance in his tone. His younger cousin turned to him and smiled evilly, "Nothing," she said, as evil laughter pored from her mouth. She, then, started towards her own room. "Lissia...Lissia!" Ares yelled as she disappeared from sight, still laughing.   
  
Xena entered her room and quickly changed into a black silk dress. She then, opened the bottom dresser drawer, which had originally been empty, to find baby clothes in it. She found a cute blue dress and put it on Eve. Then, after changing, she nursed Eve and ate another pastry. This done she decided to go for a walk around the palace. After walking around for about a hour and a half and seeing no one she knew, she went to the main room. No one was their, so she went to Ares’s chambers. He wasn’t there, but she stayed none the less. Quickly she set Eve down on the bed and looked around the room. Not much had changed since her last visit, the colors were still black and burgundy, and nothing had been moved. It looked like a what a typical God of War’s room would look like, but she knew better. Opening the closet door she revealed several leather outfits, a couple of suits, boots, and a few villager outfits. She smiled to herself, then shut the door and walked over to the dresser, opening the top drawer, she found that it was empty, except for a small, black velvet box. She carefully opened it, at the sight of a diamond ring and necklace, she gasped, "They’re beautiful," then placed it back in the drawer. She absently walked over to the bed and lied down, placing her daughter on her chest.   
  
Distracted by her daughter, she didn’t realize that Ares had appeared, until a dagger was thrown at the wall opposite of her. "Bad day at work?" She asked sarcastically. He turned to look at her, then smiled, "Yeah, a new warlord got blown to smithereens. Just making ourselves at home, now aren’t we?" He asked sarcastically. She smiled, "Of course. I figured if I could before, I could now," she replied getting off the bed. "the palace is all yours, but don’t expect to see anyone other than me and Lissia," he said. Xena looked confused and asked, "Why?" He laughed, "Sense they heard of this twilight thing all of the priests and priestesses left to go back to their families on Earth," he explained. She picked up the baby, "Well, it looks like you’ve been abandoned," she replied, almost seductively. He raised an eyebrow, she smiled and headed towards the door and kissed him on the cheek on her way out. He stared after her for a while, confused, then disappeared.   
  
Ares reappeared in his cousin’s room, "Dang Ar! Can’t a girl get dressed in peace?" Lissia asked as she finished changing into a dark blue, revealing dress. "Sorry Liss, but something’s wrong with Xena. I found her in my room and she’s being a little too nice," he explained. "I’ll talk to her," she offered. He looked relieved, "Thanks," he said, she nodded. He was about to leave, but stopped short, "Oh, and Liss, change. That dress is way too revealing. Where are you planning on going?" He ordered. She looked disgusted, "Who do you think you are? My father! I’m going to go talk to your little girlfriend, then I’m going to go check on my temples. Want me to check yours too?" She said irritably. "Yeah. Look, Xena is not my girlfriend, if she’d heard you refer to her as that, she’d have your head for dinner," he said as he left for his room.   
  
Lissia appeared outside Xena’s door and knocked, "Hey, Xena, it’s Lissia. Can I come in?" She asked kindly. "Yeah," came the response from within the room. The goddess walked into the room, "What do you want," Xena asked directly. Lissia wined a little and said, "Girl talk! Come on Xena, just you and me!" The warrioress rolled her eyes and replied, "You sound like Gabrielle." The goddess looked highly offended, but quickly brushed it off, "Oh, come on Xena! Tell me what you think of Ar," she suggested casually. Xena wrinkled her nose, "Oh...Okay. I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but I think I’m falling for him. I accepted his offer because I needed his help, but now...I don’t know," she said, confusion in both her voice and face. "Oh, come on, admit it, you love him, don’t you?" Lissia pried with the tone of a teenaged girl. Xena’s eyes went wide, then she looked thoughtful and said, "Ya know something Lissia? I think you just might have something there, I do love him, I guess I always have." The young Goddess of War smiled in satisfaction, "I knew it," she said proudly, then added, "Okay, look, I gotta go, temples are calling and what-not." The Warrior Princess stopped her, "Lissia, wait! Don’t tell him," she ordered desperately. The goddess winked and replied, "Don’t worry, Xe. Your secret’s safe with me. And Xena, call me Liss." Xena smiled and Lissia left her to her own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Lissia knocked on her cousin’s door, "Hey Ar! I got some news for you," she said. Ares appeared next to her and motioned for her to continue, which she did, "Okay, here’s the scoop, nothing’s wrong with her, she’s fine. That’s all I can tell you, you have to figure the rest of it out on your own." He looked relieved, then confused, "And..." He said, trailing off at the end. She rolled her eyes, "And that’s all I can tell you," she repeated. "Come on Liss," he ordered, eyes pleading for her to continue. She looked away, then deafeatedly said, "Let’s just say, you have more of a chance with your little warrior babe than you expect." That said, she left to go check on her temples, leaving Ares alone and confused.   
  
Xena placed a sleeping Eve in her crib and left the room to find Ares. Going to the main room and not seeing him there, she knew he could only be in one of two places, his room or his temples. Knowing that she couldn’t get to the later, she headed towards the first. When she walked in, she saw him sitting on the bed, head in hands. She walked up behind him, casually draped her arms around his neck and asked, "What’s wrong?" He turned to look at her, "Why do you keep doing that?" He asked her in return. She looked confused, "Why do I keep doing what?" She asked innocently. "Sneaking up on me, playing with my emotions. Take your pick," he replied, stroking her hair. Xena smiled, "Playing with your emotions. How am I doing that?" She asked thoughtfully. He rolled his eyes, "Let’s see, one day your trying to kill me and the next your a, your a," he trailed off, not knowing how to put it. "And now I’m in love with you," she filled in. "Yeah. Huh?" He asked quickly, not fully taking in what she’d said. She smiled brightly and repeated herself, "And now I’m in love with you." Ares looked confused and asked, "You do?" She moved to sit by him on the bed and answered, "Yes, I do. I love you." He smiled, "So does that mean you’ll stay?" He asked. "I, I don’t know. I have family on earth," she replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice. He nodded, then suggested, "I could transport them here. I have plenty of spare rooms and they could still visit the people on earth. How many?" She smiled, reassured by his suggestion and answered, "Three, Gabrielle, my mother, and Amarice." he nodded to the first two, but looked confused at the mention of the third. Xena answered his unasked question, "If the other gods know anything at all, those are the only three they’ll target. Joxer and Autolycus aren’t really that close to me. I doubt that any of the gods would destroy a peaceful village, like Potidaea or Amphipolis. I’m not close to any of the Amazons. Hercules and Iolaus can take care of themselves just fine. Gabrielle is my best friend, most everyone knows that she’s a potential weakness. My mother, well, of course I’m going to protect her. And Amarice, well, Artemis and Aphrodite might know too much and use her as a target." She explained thoughtfully. He nodded in understanding and asked, "When do you want me to pick them up?" She thought for a moment, "Soon, but let me explain things to them. Both my mother and Gabrielle hate you and I’m sure Amarice won’t be all that happy to see you," she answered knowingly. "I feel loved," he said sarcastically. "You should," she replied, deeply kissing him. Parting, he asked, "Ready to go get your friends?" She nodded, "Yeah, but first let’s go get Eve, I don’t want her to be all alone," she answered.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Ares, Xena, and Eve appeared in Potidaea. Xena spotted her friend and called out to her, "Hey Gabby, come here." Gabrielle smiled, happy to see her friend, "Hey you, I didn’t expect to see you for another week or so. What’s up?" She greeted, embracing her friend. Xena explained their situation and Gabrielle absorbed the information, "No, no, no and double no! I refuse to go to Mt. Olympus. you can, but I’m not. I don’t trust him," she said, pointing at Ares, who was holding Eve. "Gabrielle-," Xena started, but was interrupted by Ares, "I’ll put a shield around you instead. How’s that?" He offered. Xena smiled and Gabrielle hesitantly said, "Okay. How am I going to go about contacting Xena?" Xena answered knowingly, "Just call me, I’ll hear you." The bard nodded, "Let em guess, you are going to go get your mom and daughter next, right?" She asked smoothly. Xena nodded, "Yeah. I figured that the gods would come after you, mom, and Amarice," replied Xena, stressing Amarice’s name. "Oh, I see, you haven’t told him yet, okay," the Amazon said, then added, "See ya later Xena," while walking away from them. "Haven’t told me what?" Ares asked. Xena pouted, "Let’s go get Amarice, then mom. I’ll explain it to you all at one time, it’ll be easier," she replied. He shrugged, "Okay," he said as they disappeared.   
  
They reappeared next to a lake. Xena looked around, then spotted Amarice sitting on the ground. "Amarice, come with us," she ordered. "Xena! Wow, you had the baby! Let me hold her," the young Amazon exclaimed. Ares handed her Eve and Xena repeated herself, "Come with us, Amarice." Amarice nodded. Within seconds they had arrived at Cyrene’s Inn. "Xena!" The owner yelled happily, throwing her arms around the warrioresses neck, "It’s so good to see you. Let’s see, I know him, don’t know her and this must be my granddaughter," she added in a squealing tone. "Yes, but look mom, we need to talk," Xena answered. At this announcement everyone left Inn, leaving the five to their discussion. She once again explained everything. As she finished, Cyrene asked, "Then, who’s this?" The Warrior Princess looked at Amarice and started, "Mother, this is-." Ares finished for her, saying, "Our daughter." Cyrene and Amarice went into shock and Xena asked, "How did you know that?" He gave her a devilish grin and answered, "Lissia." She shock her head and laughed, "Okay, you two ready to go?" Amarice looked at her, "Sure," she answered uncomfortably. "Give me a few minutes to pack," Cyrene said, rushing up the stairs to her room.   
  
Half an hour later, they appeared at Ares’s palace on Mt. Olympus, where they lived happily ever after.   
  


The End


End file.
